Jade Merrick
Jade is a former exotic dancer who fell into the clubs path by her association with Simone James. After an attempted seduction of Cole Walker and the fall out from that, she ends up staying with the brothers as things get hot in Reno. Eventually, she finds herself falling for James Copeland even as her life is irrevocably changed by the Nords and the people inside the club. HISTORY Jade is a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid of going after it. Even if it means shes got to walk over, trample or kill people to get it. Growing up the daughter of sugar daddy and his highly paid mistress, she knows all the tricks in the book to get what she wants. Unfortunately, what she wants is what other people usually cherish. The more possessive a woman comes across of her man? THe bigger challenge Jade sees it to try to get in his pants. Not because she has any real desire too but because she just likes to show she can. Its a power high to her even though deep down, way way way down deep, she knows its the wrong kind of power to seek. Unfortunately, she had the worlds worst example for a mother and kind of follows in her steps. Can we say Bitch much? Standing a respectable 5'7" tall and weighing less than a mouse, the vivacious redhead turns heads no matter where she goes and she uses it to her full advantage. Theres nothing she won't do if the money is right and shes even better at manipulating things in her favor. Men are something she can play like a fine fiddle and she's been known to wreck more than a few happy homes just for the hell of it. To be fair? Its probably nothing personal, its just how she rolls and the only thing she knows. Her looks are a weapon and she enjoys wielding them. They've always been her security and a way to make ends meet so if you don't like it? Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. Not like she needs your good will. Growing up in a household where your daddy only visited when he was fucking your mother? It will tend to do that to a girl. Jade doesn't believe in love, only the color of the green the act can supply. Her vision of relationships has been screwed from day one and she really doesn't believe that any guy can keep it in his pants. Shes seen the opposite to many damned times and its part of what has made her who she is today. As you can imagine, her growing up years were interesting, to say the least. THey had all the money in the world and Jade was the pampered princess. Her every whim was catered too and the diva in her knew no bounds. SHe learned from the best and it was a "perfect" life. At least until her 17th year when daddy dearest died of a heart attack and all that sweet support money stopped flowing in. It seemed that his "real" family didn't want to support his embarrassing "mistakes" any longer and it wasn't long before their finances took a dive. In order to pick up the slack and keep living in the manner in which she was accustomed, Jade's mother began taking lovers willy nilly from all of her admirers. Having gotten pregnant with Jade at the young age of 19, she was still a very beautiful woman at 33 and for a couple years, it worked. At least, until some of those “lovers” began to take an interest in her lovely young daughter and a vindictive, resentful streak bloomed in her chest. Where before she'd been able to pretty well ignore the child she'd given birth to except for an occasional pat on the head, now, she was faced with her own mortality and the fact that she was growing old. All too soon she knew that her lovers would become further and further between and she suddenly saw Jade as her ticket to easy street. For her, not Jade. Which made it all to convenient when she came home one day to find her fifteen year old daughter sobbing into the maids shoulder because on of the many men who visited the apartment had taken liberties. Really? What was the girl expecting after flaunting herself about like the teenage slut she was. Never mind that she claim to be a virgin and bore the bruises to prove the attack was unwanted. The little bitch had been asking for it so she was just going to have to deal with the fall out. Men were pigs and that is just how it was so a woman either learned to twist it to her favor or.. Well, Mama dearest didn't even need to go there. After a few slaps across the face and a stern lecture, Jade began to see things her way and her life took a different path from that day forward. No longer would she be weak she decided. No longer would she give anything away for free. If men truly wanted to use her, they could pay her price. A price her mom made sure was nice and high so that it provided her with everything she wanted too. At least, until Jade become an adult and things took a decidedly bad turn for mommy dearest. Tired of being used as a meal ticket and determined to make her own path, the vivacious red head had her own plan of action that had nothing to do with doing as her mom wanted. As soon as her 18th birthday rolled around, Jade started scouting the clubs and quickly made a name for herself as an exotic dancer. Her tips always flowed in and when the time was right, she took up with a few sugar daddy's that were just all to happy to supply her with everything else a girl could want while building a nice nest egg for the future. Her cold, hard shell kept her from looking to closely to her own actions but the years took a toll on her as she dealt with the world the only way she knew how. Thats been the story of her life for the last ten years. At least, till she meets trouble in the form of one Simi James and is introduced to the boys of SAMREN. Then, all bets came to a screeching halt as her safe, secure world collided with the forces of nature that are the SONS. UPDATE 12-12-2012 After an attempted seduction of Cole Walker and a run in with his old lady, Jade is forced to take a good look at her life. Unhappy with who and what she's become, the red headed dancer steps out for a drink only to run into yet another brother destined to shake up her world. Attacked on her way to her car, the young woman is rescued by an unassuming gentleman who turns out to be the opposite of any man shes ever known. Only after its all said and done, does she realize that James Copeland might not be the answer to her prayers but yet another puzzle to be figured out. Gentlemanly, mannerly and in complete control of himself and those around him, the burly brother seems to be singularly unimpressed by the dancers abundant charms even as he seems to constantly be pulling her ass out of the fire. Confused and a bit disconcerted, the red headed vixen finds herself living in close quarters with the man even as she tries to figure out how his mind works. No small task as Cope isn't a man for words but action. And only on his own terms. Needless to say, Jade finds herself strangely intrigued even as events around the clubhouse spiral out of control and her own life becomes a train wreck as a stalker tracks her every move. When things come to a head and the red head finds herself a captive of an insane lunatic, its Cope who rescues hers in a manner that leaves no doubt in the womans mind about his capability for voilence. The brutality of the killing before her very eyes should probably have sent her running as fast as her feet could carry her in the other direction but instead, it gives her a look into the man himself that gives her a firmer understanding of what makes him tick. Under no illusions as to the true state of his goals and purpose, Jade finds herself drawn to him for the very reasons that most find him confusing. Finding comfort in his steady nature and security in his unchanging foundations, she settles into a strangely happy lull built on shaky sand. For the moment, shes content to let things ride and not ask questions that she has no right to answers for. Then, her life takes another twisted turn after what was suppose to be a work/fun trip to Vegas for a bike show. Agreeing to Cole's request to model some of the custom bikes for the competition, the redhead jumps at the chance to repay the club for everything they've done for her and dives into the trip with excitement. Everything seems to start out smooth as she distracts Tessa Jordan with a bikini contest that leaves them both with bragging rights only to take a spiral with the theft and loss of one of the show bikes is revealed. With the mens attention diverted, the redhead throws herself into doing what she can to salvage the show and making sure that shes not another baggage for them to deal with. Luckily, the rest of the show goes off without a hitch and the club makes a good show anyways. By the time Monday afternoon rolls around and they find themselves on the road home, it seems as if it might be smooth sailing. Nothing could be more wrong. In a devastating attack by the Marble Men in broad daylight, five men are lost and all but one van is left demolished. The van that just happens to be hauling the ladies of hte club. With savage intent, the Nords aim to hit the brothers where it hurts worse. The womenfolk. Catching sight of a vehicle pulling up with guns raising, Jade manages to shove some of the others down and takes four bullets for her troubles. Losing consciousness soon after, the dancer has no awareness of the fact that Tessa too is hit, nor that James Copeland makes it to the van and manages to drive them swiftly to the hospital in time to save both of their lives. At least, not till three days later when she wakes up in Reno General to find her world irrevocably changed. In the months after the accidents, Jade is forced to learn to a whole new way of living. Physical therapy and the driving wills of Cole Walker and James Copeland keep her on track. Sort of. At least until she takes a sudden trip back to the Midnight Queen and walks into a mess of trouble. Trouble that starts and ends brutally and leaves Jade off her step while owing yet another life saving to a SON. This time, Cole Walker. Having been identified as a Son's associate, Jade is forced into the position of playing the cold hearted whore once more in an attempt to convince the Nords she knows nothing about the activities of the club. Which, isn't to far fetched as she honestly doesn't know anything more than surface details. Unwilling to accept that though, the men threaten and then proceed to bend her to their will by physical means while extending hard blows to her mental ego. Prepared to do whatever necessary to keep those she loves safe, the dancer goes along with it and submits to their demands even while playing it off as a cold hearted bitch. Then, in an act of bravery bordering on insanity, Cole barges in and kills the men with a silenced gun before rescuing her and escaping out the back exit. Reeling from the encounter and struggling with her own sense of unworthy, the redhead finds herself examining her life and what she wants in the future. A couple weeks spent in the mountains for Christmas with Cope and the men bring her even closer to the club and the life she thinks she wants, danger and all. For the first time in her life, she finds a safe haven where she can be herself without anyone judging her or looking at her in askance. A few snowball fights, a few nights of fucking that feels like something more, a few humorous shared moments with the other ladies and she finds that, maybe.. just maybe, there is truly something more in life that a solitary existence on the fringes. Then, its back to Reno and more dull physical therapy along with a lull in Nords activity. A time that she takes to observe those around her quietly and make their lives a little bit easier even though she makes sure to hide her attempts. Conversations with the girls lead her to know them better and she starts to form solid friendship among the old ladies even while her feelings for one brother grow stronger with each passing day. Something she does her best to hide. ''IN THE LAND OF GODS AND MONSTERS '' Bloody Monday 2-4-2013 The world explodes around the club with the attack of Simone James in broad daylight. Rushed to the hospital to save both her and the child in her womb, the men circle the wagons and prepare for the worst. Left behind at the clubhouse, Jade is taken off guard by the appearance of Amy Jones in the arms of Jesse Jordan and the subsiquent activities that take place shortly thereafter. Doing her best to stay out of the way and unobtrusive, the redhead handles the girls care while listening and watching the activity around her. Activity that goes back to worse quickly as the other come back with grim looks and a Chapel meeting is called. When the brothers come back out, one by one, its like watching soldiers preparing for war and saying their last goodbyes. With a sense of relief, Jade realizes that Cope and Cole are both staying behind, selfishly glad of the fact even as she watches the others get ready to leave. Soon enough, the men are gone and the others are left to simply wait. Never the easiest thing to do. As hours tick by, Jade offers what comfort she can to those remaining behind and then steals a moment of quiet with her lover. Riddled by the blows that seem to be never ceasing, the man she finds in their room makes her heart ache. Strong, silent and ever steady, the cracks in his surface are hard to see but having spent so much time in his presence, Jade knows theres more going on in his head than he lets on. Not that he'll tell her though. In that moment, Jade is forced to the realization that as much as she cares for the man, he might never be able to give her more than what he already has. With a feeling of finality that has nothing to do with the nights events, she leaves him to his peace only to be pulled back at his rich accent asking her to exchange his Unholy one patch for his new Vice President badge. For a moment, she lingers as she takes his kutte and all the love she feels inside shining from her emerald eyes, unspoken and unrequited but there for him to see all the same. The chore given to her is one of love and she takes deep if silent pride in the duty even as her heart breaks with the realization that their lives are going in two different directions. Hours later though, that heartbreak is exchanged for an even worse one as the safe world they live in is blown to bits. Literally. With the arrival of the SON's back home from their hit upon the Nords, the police arrive and escort the five survivors off in handcuffs. Left reeling from that, they all have only minutes to prepare before they are hit by a force so armed that the clubhouse is forced to retreat. Shoved into tunnels below, the women head for safety, Jade escorting Amy and following in the path of Rose and Savannah as they escort them out. Reaching daylight once more, the ladies wait to be joined by the men even as the sounds of explosions leave them in no doubt about the fate of the buildings themselves. Eventually, as the men emerge, one by one, they are greeted with various levels of relief. Spying Cole first, Jade relaxes a bit but its only momentary as she waits for her lover to appear. As minutes get longer with no sign of Cope, the red head's world begins to fall apart and the horror of the realization plummets her to the worst depths of grief. ''SIX MONTHS FORWARD FROM SEASON TWO FINALE'' Around the world in six months. Thats what it felt like to Jade. The fast pace of the world she'd landed in was welcome though. It kept her busy and it kept her distracted. Distraction that she needed as her broken heart healed. Broken heart. Such a mild word for the ache that had never quiet gone away and she suppose probably never would. How did one recover from something that they'd never understood to begin with? How did one move past a cloud of what ifs and could have beens when they weren't even sure there was anything to move past? How did one describe the hole in ones heart left behind by someone who'd made it clear from the beginning that he had no ability to offer her the same in return? To continue on in life when you were haunted by a ghost every moment of every day? It was a riddle she had yet to figure out. Thank god for the job offer she'd gotten right after it all. It had been an opportunity that had taken her all over the world to discover new and exciting things. At least, they should have felt new and exciting. To a certain extent, she supposed they were. She'd definitely had fun working as one of Harley Davidson's poster girls at the various rallies and conventions and the people she'd met were interesting. She'd made a few new friends within the group of girls she traveled with and explored some of the hottest places on earth. Daytona had been first but only the beginning. Dover, Florence, Rome, and Rio. The places were simply amazing and the culture had been intoxicating. There had been moments though. Moments when she'd wanted to pack it all in and just find a place to hide and lick her wounds. The hardest of them all? England and Sydney. It had been all she could do to keep her smile upon her face as the familiar accent rolled over her and she had felt tears prickle in her eyes. How many times had she heard something familiar and caught herself looking up She'd hated her own weakness in those moments. At those times, she'd retreated to what she'd known and sought to appease the pain in a new face, a new smile. Only to pull away at the last moment and be unable to continue on the path of self destruction. Because for all that she'd had her chances, not a one of the men were right. Where before she'd always been attracted to the brash, good looking sort, she now found them all shallow and lacking. None of them had the depth or the dedication that she'd seen and felt with the men of SAMREN. None of them had looked at her like one particular man had. All they'd seen was a pretty piece of ass to be nailed and then bragged about. That simply wasn't Jade anymore. For the first time, she believed she deserved better. For better or worse, her life with the Son's had changed her and not just with the scars and limp. She was no longer the selfish, shallow mean spirited bitch she'd pretended to be for so long. Somehow, her heart of ice had thawed and there was no going back. No matter how much easier it might have made things for her. No matter how nice it would have been to cut the pain out and feel nothing. All because she'd met and loved two very different men and one had taken her heart to the grave with him. At least a large part of it, acknowledged or not. Unable to face the bitter truth of it all in Charming, she'd fled as soon as she could from the scene of the crime. After the funeral for the fallen brothers and those left behind in the rubble of the destroyed clubhouse, the dancer felt as if she were barely holding together the pieces of her sanity. The pitying looks sent her way had about driven her mad and she refused to be the object of such emotion. Cole's words of comfort had done little to still the pain and she'd suffocated under the stares of the others. Her one harbor of shared grief turned out to be Simone James and the pair had formed a silent bond from their memories. Then, the offer from Harley Davidson came and Jade had latched on to it with both hands. Needing something to occupy her time and a purpose, she readily too the oppurtunity to be one of their "poster girls" and the travel it presented. Besides, there was really nothing for her there. Not any more. SAMCRO hadn't needed another body to “take care of” and Jade had her pride. She'd needed to stand on her own two feet again and find her own stride. Maybe, to even forget for awhile. Not that it really did any good. Nights when the other girls had partied till all hours and went to work with hangovers, she'd spent crawling into bed and missing the warmth of a hard body next to hers. Missing the comfort she'd felt in strong arms and the security that had come with it. Missing her teddy bear and despising herself for it. And holding the one thing she had remaining of Cope to her heart. The one thing left of the man who's quiet stillness had given her so much and never asked for anything in return. His UNHOLY ONE patch. The very patch she'd removed from his kutte and replaced with the Vice Presidents badge the night it had all gone so very wrong. The morning that she'd lost something precious that she'd not even known she'd stood to lose. The moment when she'd lost HIM. It was true what they said. Love SUCKED. On some level, though, she had to agree about something else too. It was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. James Copeland had come into her life with a quiet ferocity that had caught her completely off guard and gone out in much the same way. He'd died the way he'd wanted to live and she supposed it was selfish to wish for anything else. While she might never understand the why or how, to do anything less than honor his memory for what it was would be disrespectful. Even it if was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. While in England, the former exotic dancer took some time off the road and traveled to Newcastle. For a few days, she explored Copelands childhood home and the home of his original SON's charter while dealing with the fresh wave of grief it brought her. Deciding that some form of memorial was needed, she makes the sudden decision to get a memorial tattoo of her fallen lover on the top of her right foot. Small but elegant, it simply reads his name and date of death. It seemed the fitting thing for the man who had no one else to grieve for his passing and who'd slipped into her heart in his own quiet way. Travel from there take her all over. From Florence to Rome, Melbourne to Sidney. Eventually, she finds herself in the beautiful Rio De Juenero and, for the first time since Cope's death, finds a sense of peace. With the next big show scheduled for Harley Davidson in Orange County California, she elects to take a bit of time for herself and stays in the intoxicating city for a few extra weeks. In the bustling city filled with life and culture, she reveals in the ability to lose herself in its embrace, alone but never quiet by herself with the cadance of energy buzzing through the air. Spending days on end just exploring and relaxing with nothing more pressing to do than eat when she found the need and sleep when the impluse took her, she felt her heart begin to lighten even as she rebuffed the attempts of several gentlemen attempting to draw her affections. Unfortunately, some men just don't seem to take a hint and when attempts at wooing are unsuccessful, Jade finds herself drawn into a world that she is unfamiliar with and once again in danger. Story of her life, right? Fearing for her life and the reprecussions of refusal, the former dancer finds herself placed in a bad position even as she makes plans to return to American. On impluse, she places a call to the only other man she trusts completely and tells him about the upcoming show in Oakland. Category:Characters